Endymion/Eddy
Endymion, also known by the nickname Eddy, was a Light Fae Elemental. Character arc Endymion was 800 years old and elusive. The only Fae who knew where he was, was Selene, the proprietor of "Selene's Beauty School" and his ex spouse, who had him under her spell. Dyson needed his service to help him find Bo (who was on the Death Train) and he had to break open the vault door to a bedroom that contained the fast asleep Eddy within it, forcing Selene to kiss him to wake him up. While he slept, Clio took his identity and the requests for service that would otherwise have been handled by him. During this time, however, Endymion fathered many children with Selene, all of them Elementals (Clio called them dim-witted), but neither he nor his children had the breadth of Elemental powers that she possessed. Eddy had slept for so long that by the time he awoke from centuries of slumber he had lost his "touch" and become obsolete. He could not recognize that the antique dispenser-looking machine Dyson found near the railroad tracks was Fae and a ticket machine that opened the gate to another dimension with use of a special ticket. He had lost his ability to track. He was killed by an oncoming train while standing on the tracks spouting accolades and reciting poetry about himself. Personality Relationships Selene: His ex spouse with whom he had many children (total unknown). Quotes "I mounted Everest in four strides, and mounted the twenty virgins that live atop. There have been songs celebrating me." – to Dyson and Clio Trivia * In Greek mythology, Endymion was variously a handsome shepherd, hunter, or king who was said to rule and live at Olympia in Elis. There is confusion over the correct location of Endymion, as some sources suppose that one was, or was related to, the prince of Elis, and the other was a shepherd from Caria or, a later suggestion, an astronomer. However, the lover of Selene, the moon, is attributed primarily to an Endymion who was either a shepherd or an astronomer. Selene, the Titan goddess of the moon, loved the mortal. She believed him to be so beautiful that she asked Endymion's father, Zeus, to grant him eternal youth so that he would never leave her. Alternatively, Selene so loved how Endymion looked when he was asleep in the cave on Mount Latmus, near Miletus in Caria, that she entreated Zeus that he might remain that way. Zeus granted her wish and put him into an eternal sleep. Every night, Selene visited him where he slept. Selene and Endymion had fifty daughters who are equated by some scholars with the fifty months of the Olympiad.Wikipedia:Endymion (mythology) * "Endymion" is a poem by John Keats first published in 1818. It begins with the line "A thing of beauty is a joy for ever". Keats based the poem on the Greek myth of Endymion, the shepherd beloved by the moon goddess Selene. The poem elaborates on the original story and renames Selene "Cynthia" (an alternative name for Artemis).Wikipedia:Endymion (poem) Appearances * 4.02 Sleeping Beauty School References Category:Season 4 Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Light Fae Category:Deceased